


Of Books and Blushes

by jackandlanterns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Flirty Chat Noir, Fluff, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, No Spoilers, Pick-Up Lines, Romantic Fluff, art history student Adrien, chat finally gets a cat, flirty adrien, i'm never not using this tag you don't understand, it's a question of the ages, mlsecretsanta 2k17, no love square, only by a little, that moment when your cat reveals your secret identity, why does everyone go to get coffee in my writing? we'll never understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackandlanterns/pseuds/jackandlanterns
Summary: "What book would you recommend?"Marinette will never admit that she shrieks, two octaves two high. A little. It had just come out of nowhere; she's on her tiptoes, attempting to slide a heavy book back onto the top rack of the science section (and honestly, why did the ladder have to be broken?) when a smooth voice cut into the peaceful silence of the library.Right behind her.(In which the civilian lives of Chat Noir and Ladybug never intertwined. Until now.)





	Of Books and Blushes

**Author's Note:**

> for the Miraculous Secret Santa exchange! my recipient was gairanelixir on tumblr! (go check them out and their wonderful art!!)

Marinette can't help but smile at the view.

It's honestly too cute; a student- an art student, judging by the textbooks surrounding him- had fallen asleep in a remote corner of the library. His head was pillowed between his arms, and his chest rose and fell gently with each inhale and exhale.

This wasn't exactly a rare sight, per se, considering Marinette worked at a university library. With it being exam week in particular, Marinette couldn't count the number of times she'd had to rouse fellow classmates.

Alix was one of the worst offending parties. Marinette had already woken her up twice today alone.

"Hey," Marinette murmurs, touching the guy's shoulder. He doesn't even shift at her hand. "Heavy sleeper, huh?" Her fingers dig in a little deeper.

He makes a soft, imploring noise. His eyelashes flutter; once, twice. He blinks awake, looking adorably confused.

"Wha...?" He starts to say, voice raspy. His green-eyed gaze lands on her, and he wearily goes to rub his eyes. 

"You fell asleep," Marinette says with a laugh. "Exams?"

This seems to spur him into frantic action. "Oh, god," he says, and sits up abruptly. He reaches for a grey thermos, which had almost been completely buried under his teeming stack of papers. There are angry red sleep lines on his face.

He screws open the lid of his thermos with shaking fingers and peers in. "Oh, god," he echoes, and Marinette suppresses a smile.

He looks back to her with a hesitantly hopeful look. "You wouldn't have happened to have studied Art History, would you?"

"I'm afraid not," Marinette says, quirking her lips.

"Great," he says, more to himself than her, and sets his thermos down. "Great. Okay."

"I do have coffee, though," Marinette offers before she even processes it. It is true, she has coffee, but she hadn't really meant to say that.

"Oh," The stranger says, and there's surprise in his face, though it's quickly followed by gratitude. "Could I take you up on that, actually?"

Marinette nods with a quick smile. 

When she returns, steaming mug in hand, he's already back at work, turning a page of scrawled notes with intent focus. She sets it down in front of him; a careful maneuver, as she tries to put it where a textbook won't knock it over.

"What's your name?" He asks, catching her off guard. 

She blinks."Um. Marinette?" It comes out as more of a question, signaling her confusion.

"Thank you, Marinette," he tells her, a weary- but genuine- smile crossing his features.

Marinette thinks he looks rather stunning with a smile like that (despite the dark circles around his eyes) and it takes more of an effort to meet his eyes. 

Her brain decides that it's now a fine time to notice how eye-catching he really is (god, his hair color, it looked like molten gold in the soft light of morning from the window). 

"No problem," She says, and doesn't stutter. She's ridiculously proud of herself.

So much that she forgets to ask him to bring back the mug. 

* * *

"What book would you recommend?"

Marinette will never admit that she shrieks, two octaves two high. A little. It had just come out of nowhere; she's on her tiptoes, attempting to slide a heavy book back onto the top rack of the science section (and honestly, why did the ladder have to be broken?) when a smooth voice cut into the peaceful silence of the library. 

Right behind her.

In a -quite frankly- impressive reaction, she unbalances and the book goes flying. Her head jerks to where the voice had come from.

It's him; the Art History student. Looking unfairly attractive, with bright eyes, sweeping blond hair, and a dark grey shirt that clings in all the right places. He's close enough that Marinette can catch the scent of his cologne; sandalwood, with notes of vetiver.

His eyes are glinting with amusement as he bends to pick up the book she'd dropped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," Marinette breathes, acutely aware of how embarrassing her shriek had been. She can feel the heat in her face from the force of her blush.

_Breathe, Marinette._ She takes the book from his hands, leaning up again to put it back.

When she's finally managed it, she drops back down to her heels and looks askance at him, cheeks still burning a bit.

"I, um." He smiles, hand scratching at his head sheepishly. He extends his hand, fingers curled around a white red-rimmed coffee mug. "I have your mug."

"Oh!" Marinette smiles, accepting it. She hadn't really expected him to bring it back, considering what happened to several of her pencils in high school. "Thanks." 

She sets it on top of her cart of returned books, turning back to him. "You...had a question?"

"Yeah," He says. "I was wondering if you have a book recommendation?"

"What are you interested in?" Marinette asks, glad they're on a comfortable topic. Books. This is what she's good at. Her nerves ease slightly. 

Slightly.

"You," The stranger says, waggling his eyebrows endearingly, and Marinette is startled into laughter. He looks pleased with himself, if his smug smile is any indication.

In high school, she'd probably have turned fifty shades of red and stuttered out a lame response. (She's still not _quite_ past that; it re-emerges with a vengeance at inopportune moments.) 

Today, though, she laughs, shaking her head. She thinks Chat Noir's constant pick-up lines might be making her immune.

He'd probably be ridiculously proud to hear it.

"Fantasy, actually," he admits. He straightens. Marinette is struck with the entirely useless information that he is taller than her.

"Are you a fan of classics?" She ducks around a few rows, leaving the science section. His footsteps follow.

"I like classics," He says. "I don't know if the _Lord of the Rings_ really counts as one, but I loved that one."

"I adore _Lord of the Rings_! It was my favorite book as a kid. The way Tolkien describes things is just...beautiful. And the characters!" Marinette gushes. She promptly realizes she'd gotten a little over-excited, but he seems to match his enthusiasm. 

"Right? I couldn't really put it down."

They both smile at each other.

"I think I have an idea of what you might like," Marinette says, eyes scanning the shelves. 

With a noise of triumph, she plucks a book from the shelf. "Found it! So this one is called _The Dragonbone Chair_. I haven't read it myself, but a friend of mine liked it. She's really into fantasy."

It had been Juleka, actually. Marinette hadn't really pegged her as a fantasy type- mystery maybe- but Marinette had long since learned to take her recommendations as gospel. 

"Sounds good," he remarks, glancing down to the cover. "Thanks for your help, Marinette."

"Sure thing! Anything else I could do for you?"

"Check me out?"

It takes Marinette an embarrassingly long time to realize he's still talking about books. Her eyes flick back up to meet his. "Um. Yeah."

His smile is warm. It makes something in her ease, and simultaneously fluster her.

* * *

She's really, really, really cute. 

It takes all of one second for Adrien to decide that yes, frequenting the library is a _very_ good idea. Never mind that he didn't spend much time there in the first place. After pacing his room (Nino watching him with raised eyebrows) and raking his fingers through his hair, Adrien had finally come up with the perfect excuse to talk to her again.

Well, it's not really Adrien that comes up with it. 

"Dude, just tell her you need to find a new book," Nino offers after being given a brief rundown of the situation.

"It's exam week," Adrien says. "The last thing I need is _another_ book."

Nino gives him an exasperated look. "That's all I got, man."

When he gets to the library, he finds Marinette in the science section, on tiptoe, trying to get a book on the top shelf. Her lips are pressed together firmly, and she's squinting in concentration. It's hopelessly adorable.

_Your line, your line,_ Adrien internally panics. His mind is blanking. 

Startling her hadn't exactly been part of the plan, but he leaves with a book in hand and a feeling of warmth. 

And now he's back to the start. 

Nino, bless his heart, has probably had more than his fair share of Adrien's stress-out sessions. 

"What now?" Adrien asks, biting his lip. 

"What do you mean, 'what now'?" Nino asks. "Did it work, or what?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It went fine."

"I'm amazing," Nino says. "Admit it."

Adrien rolls his eyes and flings a sock at him, dodging when Nino throws it back. It lands on top of the fantasy book. 

"I don't deserve this kind of treatment, Agreste."

"Fine," Adrien concedes, because it's true. He probably wouldn't get anything done without Nino. "You're amazing."

Nino flutters his eyelashes, hand going to his heart. "Oh, my, that's too much."

"Shut up," Adrien says with a laugh, flopping onto his bed. He rolls to avoid the hard edge of the book, and picks it up. "What do I do now, though?" He repeats.

Nino shrugs. "Give me a day to work something up, man. I'm not Ladybug."

Adrien smiles at that. "No, you sure aren't."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'd be an awesome Ladybug."

"I'll take your word for it. Speaking of which, I'll be back late."

"Patrol?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Don't get killed."

* * *

"Do you think we'll finally get a quiet night?" Ladybug asks, as they pause over one of the rooftops of Paris. The soft light of the street lamps glows on the line of her jaw. Chat Noir casts a considering look at the streets below, silent and unassuming.

"Maybe with your luck, my Lady," Chat says.

A pause.

"I doubt it," he amends.

Ladybug snorts. "Thought so."

As if on cue, there's the ringing sound of shattering glass. Sirens go off, loud and piercing even from above, and civilians start screaming. A roar echoes through the air, decidedly monstrous in nature.

They exchange a look.

"That's got to be a record," Chat says, and then they both descend to face the sixth akuma attack of the week.

* * *

To be fair, the last time he'd fallen asleep in the library was because of all the recent akuma attacks. Being Chat Noir combined with being Adrien, an art student during exam week, left him with one hell of a stressful, sleep-deprived existence. 

And Hawk Moth took no breaks during exam week. 

Apparently.

Which is why Marinette's passing comment to him- surrounded by his notes at the same table, once again- is just a tad unfair. In his humble opinion.

"I hope you're not falling asleep again," Marinette says, with a teasing lilt to her voice that Adrien instantly becomes enamored with. 

"Me? Never," Adrien flushes.

Her laugh, even at his expense, is beautiful. 

* * *

The next time they meet, it isn't even on purpose. It's just a huge, messy coincidence.

The "messy" bit being that Marinette trips and spills coffee all over his shirt.

It had been a good day, actually. There hadn't even been an akuma attack (yet; Adrien was crossing his fingers, and Chloe kept looking to the sky as if expecting the sudden appearance of the newest villain).

They'd both decided to go out to the nearest coffee bar; a quaint, peaceful little place on the end of a block that perpetually held the gentle sounds of a piano bar. In celebration of the end of exam week (and, hopefully, their combined suffering of sleep deprivation) they'd chosen to grab lunch and relax.

That's when it happens. 

Chloe holds the door for Adrien with an exaggerated curtsy, and Adrien laughs, and he's actually a few seconds away from stepping in when he breathes in and, abruptly, coffee splatters all over him.

It takes a moment to register; he blinks, and then he's assaulted by a barrage of apologies. 

It's Marinette, hopping from foot to foot and looking rather panicked. "Oh my god, I'm so, so, sorry- here, let me grab a napkin-"

Chloe says nothing, probably because she's just as stunned as Adrien. Adrien's almost impressed by how fast Marinette returns, several napkins in hand and moving frantically.

She shoves them at Adrien, blushing prettily, and Adrien accepts them gratefully, dabbing at his arms and his shirt. As expected, the napkins don't do much for his shirt (and it's rather uncomfortable, sticking his shirt to his skin).

"I'm so sorry-" Marinette begins, and Adrien interrupts her before her panic rises any more.

"-It's fine!" Adrien tells her. 

"No, it's not!" Marinette says, eyes on his shirt. "I got coffee on you-"

"It's not the end of the world," Adrien says with a wink. "I can manage."

"Still," Marinette says, though she looks less nervous, thank god. "I feel bad."

"Seriously, it's fine," Adrien tells her. Before he can even stop himself, the words come out of his mouth. "We could go out for coffee if you really want to make it up to me?"

And then the damage is done. She's stopped talking (at a cost) and her mouth hangs open. She looks shocked. 

A few seconds pass, and she hasn't said anything. She closes her mouth and swallows.

"No, I-" Adrien backtracks suddenly. "-You don't have to if you don't want to! I just want to go out with you and er..." 

Curse his damn mouth. He'd been spending too much time as Chat. The flirting was starting to have a lasting effect on him. Ladybug would probably be laughing at him right about now.

"...Have a coffee sometime, if you'd like that?" He finishes weakly. She still hasn't said anything. His heart feels heavy and fast, beating nervously in his chest. He can feel it in his blood.

Slowly, she smiles. "I'd like that."

When she turns to leave (Adrien abruptly realizes that he'd asked her to have coffee, after she spilled coffee on him, which he now finds rather amusing) Adrien is met with Chloe's unimpressed face.

"Congratulations," She says. "That was the most awkward thing I've ever seen."

("Dude, why do you have coffee on your shirt?" Nino asks when Adrien gets back to the dorm. Adrien smiles stupidly.)

* * *

Adrien isn't sure how he ended up taking in a stray cat, but the irony isn't beyond him.

There's an endless array of cat puns at his disposal, and Nino seems even more keen than usual on rolling his eyes at him.

"How'd this even happen?" Nino demands after the fifth pun. "I wake up, and there's a cat that's not you, on my own bed, no less, _in my face_ -"

"I found it on patrol," Adrien says, rubbing the cat's head. It leans into the touch, purring, and Adrien knows he will bend over backwards to do anything for this cat.

It's just. So cute.

"I think it's a stray," Adrien continues. "Ladybug thinks so, too. She kind of forced me to take it."

**("Why can't you take it?" Chat splutters, outraged, but he's already melting with one look at its hazel eyes.

"You're the cat," Ladybug shrugs. 

And so, by some form of twisted logic, Chat is landed with the cat.)**

Nino gives in and gives its head a few strokes. He lifts up his hand to Adrien, exposing the strands of cat hair on his palm. "It sheds," he says, disgruntled.

Adrien shrugs. "Don't most cats?"

"You coulda gotten a hairless one, dude." Nino wrinkles his nose. "Actually, no. Those make me uncomfortable." He bends back down to resume petting the cat.

There's a small pause.

"Do you even know how to take care of a cat?" Nino points out.

Adrien blinks.

"Great," Nino says.

* * *

"Do you know how to care for a cat?" Adrien asks Marinette. 

He could've Googled it, of course, but he's intent on finding any plausible excuse he can to start a conversation with Marinette. Luckily, she doesn't think to question him; her eyes just light up.

"Oh my god, you got a cat?" Marinette assumes- correctly- and she bounces on her heels, excited by the prospect. "Have you named her?"

"Him," Adrien corrects. "And...no?"

"What?" Marinette's mouth falls open. 

Adrien raises an eyebrow.

"Let me name him!" Marinette begs, her movements and expression animated with the force of her eagerness. "Please?"

Adrien is, regrettably, cursed with the fate that had befallen him the second Marinette had given him a coffee and smiled.

He can't really say no. 

* * *

"Why is his name Socks?" Nino says. "You said you were gonna name him Copernicus the Third or something."

Adrien just blushes. 

"Marinette," he says.

Nino groans.

* * *

"How's my favorite person in the entire world?" Adrien begins, leaning on the counter as Marinette scans in his returned book. 

Marinette snorts, stamping the release date. "And what do you want?"

"Your phone number."

"Well," Marinette says with a bright laugh. Her eyes crinkle with her smile. "Since you asked so nicely." 

* * *

(2:52) Socks is meowing again. Send help.

(2:57) * ** _Maybe he misses me_** *

(2:59) You've never even seen him tho.

(3:00) * ** _Maybe he preemptively misses me_** *

(3:01) I have a feeling you're going to spoil him.

(3:04) * ** _He will love me more than you_** *

(3:06) He would never betray me. 

(3:06) You still on for coffee?

(3:07) * ** _Only if Socks is there_** *

(3:08) I'm beginning to think you like my cat more than me.

(3:10) * ** _I mean_** *

(3:11) What if I meowed?

(3:12) * ** _Haha_** *

(3:12) * ** _Yes_** *

(3:12) * ** _I mean to coffee not to meowing_** *

(3:14) That's a shame. Tuesday work?

(3:17) * ** _Yeah_** *

(3:21) Ok. I can't wait ;)

(3:24) * ** _Me neither_** *

* * *

In reality, it takes them another week to actually go on the date. It's not either of their faults (it's really Hawkmoth's, actually) in the end.

Chat had never actively hated Hawkmoth more.

"Is one less akuma too much to ask?" Chat pleads to the heavens, cursing his latest cancellation as he swings through Paris. Thank god Marinette was being so understanding about it.

"I had a few things come up too," Marinette had said when they had seen each other in the library, looking as frustrated as he did. "It's not just you, I promise."

When Ladybug neutralizes the latest of the series of akumatized victims Hawkmoth was more hellbent than usual on creating, it's to one of the local tailors blinking in confusion.

They bump fists, with tired smiles. 

"No offense, my Lady, but I really hope I don't see your beautiful face tomorrow," Chat says wearily.

Ladybug grimaces. "I agree."

There's that.

And then, their tentative date goes through for the first time. 

He supposes even Hawkmoth needed a break after two weeks of daily attacks. Thank god for that.

* * *

(4:56) * ** _Urgent situation!!!_** *

(4:57) **what?? what is it??**

(4:59) * ** _Clothes oh my god_** *

(5:00)** ??**

(5:01) * ** _Alya help please I don't know what to wear_** *

(5:02)** oh the date lol**

(5:02)** i knew you'd ask**

(5:03) * ** _Alyaaaaa_** *

(5:06) **yeah, of course, girl! i'll be there~**

(5:07) * ** _Thank you ! *_**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Marinette fidgets, not for the first time, with her hair. 

Not for the first time, Alya slaps her hand away. "Don't ruin all my hard work!"

"Sorry."

"And I told you you'd look great with your hair down. Was I wrong?"

"No...?" Marinette stares at herself in the mirror. Her dark hair falls in gentle, slight waves around her face. It feels like she's naked, without her signature pigtails.

"'No'? I need some more enthusiasm than that, girl."

"No," Marinette says with more conviction, smiling despite herself.

"You're going to do great, Marinette," Alya says. She gives her a quick hug, scanning the rest of her outfit. "And you look cute. Go knock him out."

That's the last thing she wants to do, actually, (what if she actually managed to knock him out?) but she knows it's a figure of speech. It doesn't stop her brain from running over all the possible situations in which she spills coffee on him, again.

Her stomach is a mess of nerves, but Alya's easy, dependable outlook softens it a bit. "Thanks, Alya."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't stay here all day."

Marinette laughs. "Trying to kick me out?" 

"Always. Shoo." 

* * *

Adrien's fixing his hair for the fifth time in the mirror when he opens his mouth, sick of restraining it.

"What if she..." Adrien swallows. "I mean, what if she doesn't like me?"

Nino cackles on his swivel chair.

"Oh my god. Forget it," Adrien says defensively. He'd known before even saying anything what reaction he'd get. 

"No, no, man!" Nino's laughs end after a good few humiliating seconds. "Dude, I'm allowed to laugh at that one. And she already likes you. Honestly."

Nino's smile is unexpectedly sincere. 

And then he opens his mouth again and ruins it. "And if you totally mess up and she ends up hating you, you've still got me, bro."

"What a comfort," Adrien sighs. He bumps Nino's fist as he passes anyway.

"Kill it." 

"God, I hope not."

The door closes on Nino's laughter.

He's going to be unbearable forever.

* * *

_It's only coffee,_ he reminds himself, but it doesn't still his shaking hands. _It's only coffee._

He's gotten there a few minutes early (he blames his father for drilling punctuality into him). It's also a little bit because of the nonexistent traffic, which was a pleasant surprise. 

He'd texted Marinette, who'd told him to order without her, and so he was still alone for a merciful (horrible) few moments.

So he just stands in line, staring up at the menu. 

It's not a terribly expansive menu. It's short and sweet, and it's one of the most favored coffee shops of locals because what they do have is good.

"Can I help you, sir?" The barista drawls when he gets to the front. 

He's still staring at the menu. The voice brings him back with a shock. 

"Um. Yeah," Adrien bumbles, reaching for his wallet. "Could I get a latte?"

In a remarkably straightforward fashion- typical, for this barista- he takes their orders. It's only a few minutes before the ringing bell of the coffee shop startles him, having just received their cups in hand.

"Welcome to Java Hut!" The barista hollers, and Adrien turns.

Marinette's dressed stunningly in leg-hugging blue jeans and a flattering dark red blouse, paired with a tasteful glint of gold earrings. 

What's most eye-catching, however, is her hair. Adrien's more than a little amazed at the sight; her hair falls in parted pretty waves, framing and enhancing her features. 

She's beautiful. Adrien knows this- she always is- and he almost can't look away. 

"You look amazing," Adrien compliments, giving her her cup of hot chocolate. 

"Thank you," She says, her eyes trailing down Adrien's body. "You too."

(Her blush.)

"Shall we sit?" Adrien gestures to one of the booths, tucked away next to a window. It'd always been his favorite spot. Private. Nice.

"If we have to," Marinette teases, and Adrien laughs.

Adrien's expecting it to be awkward. He's expecting to have to carry the conversation once or twice; he's expecting to be unable to think of what to say.

His expectations are proved wrong from the minute they slide into a booth and Marinette asks about Socks and he tries to find a picture. He doesn't, and Marinette promises to be the official photographer, to both of their laughter.

And then Adrien asks about how she started at the library and Marinette explains that she's paying off college debt, and talk flows between them both so easily Adrien's stuck waiting for the other proverbial shoe to drop.

It never does. Everything goes off without a hitch; it's so nice, just chatting to Marinette without being cut short by an impeding akuma or lecture. 

There's something about her that naturally eases his nerves. He feels more comfortable on their first date than he has with anyone else. It's almost like he knows her well; which is a ridiculous thought, considering how he'd met her only a few weeks ago.

Of course, though, it has to end. 

They've been sitting for a while already, cups empty, and the server comes to pointedly wipe their table off. 

They smile at each other at that, but it already feels like it's winding down without the added prompt. Adrien holds the door for her on the way out ("Such a gentleman," Marinette says playfully, to Adrien's laugh) and they throw their cups out, turning back to each other.

The sun's drifted down in the sky a little bit; just enough to glint in light blue strands of Marinette's hair. 

"This was nice," Marinette says, smile soft and perfect. "I wish we could have done this sooner."

"Me too," Adrien admits. "The last week's been crazy, though."

"I won't deny that," Marinette agrees. "I'm glad we found a time."

"Yeah." Adrien smiles at her. "I'd better get going. I'm sure Socks is meowing for food right about now."

"Go take care of your cat," Marinette says, but she's smiling.

"I do nothing else," Adrien jokes.

It feels almost to easy to lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. Her skin is warm, and Adrien leans back a little too quickly with his sudden rush of butterflies. 

In an instant, his nervousness comes back full-blow, and he hopes it doesn't show in the way that his voice shakes over, "Goodbye, Mari."

He heads off down the street.

Daring? For him, a little. Cliche? Yes.

He's blaming Chat for this one. Definitely blaming Chat for this one. 

(The feeling in his chest is warmth. He's giddy, even; on his way home, his smile never slips. His legs feel light and motionless.)

* * *

Adrien takes his Art History exam. He's shaking through all of it; he keeps tapping his foot like crazy and he keeps reminding himself that he's been through tons of akuma attacks. Surely he can survive an exam.

He has a feeling Ladybug would laugh at him right about now.

But...it isn't all that bad. He's more than a little encouraged by the good-luck text Marinette had sent him. The questions are hard and his hands are white around his pencil, but he feels reassured, if only minimally, by the small pep speech he'd gotten.

Adrien gets to see Marinette two days later when he drops by to bring her another returned book. He's been into the books suggested by her and her friends lately, and with exams over, he has a bit more time to kill.

Well, not much. Chat Noir is, regrettably, a bit more busy. 

However, the akuma attacks hadn't risen back to unprecedented heights, so he's comforted by that. He can take a few here and there.

It's a few days later when he gets the text, watching Netflix on his couch with his cat. He's quite enjoying eating the pizza he'd made when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

He startles, Socks making a plaintive meow as the cat is jolted on top of him. 

"Sorry, kitten," Adrien says reflexively, stroking his head briefly before reaching for his phone.

He unlocks his phone, pleased to see a text with Marinette's number blinking on the screen.

(12:26) * ** _This may sound cheesy but_** *

(12:30)* ** _When do I get to see you again?_** *

Adrien's smile is so wide it hurts.

(12:41) You know what's cheesy?

(12:41) This pizza.

He sends a picture of it to prove his point, and watches as the blinking dots of Marinette typing stop. 

(2:07) * ** _I'm not replying to that_** *

(2:10) Jealous?

(2:12) * ** _That's not what I was talking about, and hardly_** *

(2:16) Shame. I was going to bring you my homemade pizza and all.

(2:18) * ** _I think I'll pass_** *

(2:21) Too bad. I'll be over in five.

(2:23) * ** _Adrien._** *

(2:28) * ** _Is that your car, because I_** *

## 

"I told you I'd make a pizza, Mari!" Adrien beams, the second the knob of the door turns and she looks from him to the plate to him again.

"I thought you were joking!" She says.

Her face is skeptical as she looks to the pizza. It's not piping hot- it had taken a few minutes to drive to her place- but it's still a good warm temperature.

To her credit, he _had_ told her about the time he'd added salt instead of sugar to cookies on accident.

He'd given them to an unsuspecting Nino.

Adrien still isn't sure why Nino tolerates him. Especially with that stunt.

"I didn't burn it this time," Adrien says, not without pride.

"That's reassuring."

"What, you don't want it?" Adrien pulls a pout. 

"No, that's not-" She smacks his shoulder as his pout breaks into a grin. "Oh, fine!"

She takes one of the slices, eyeing it dubiously. 

"You don't have to look that excited," Adrien says wryly, watching her with a mounting sense of eagerness.

"Oh, shut up." She finally takes a bite, mouth closing around the corner of it.

"So, it was good?" Adrien's voice is hopeful.

Swallow.

"Yeah."

(It was disgusting.)

"Great! I'll give one to Nino, prove him wrong!"

"No!" Marinette feels a kind of obligation to save him. If only because Nino's friends with Alya. As Adrien squints in confusion, she realizes her outburst had been exactly that; an outburst. "Uh...I mean..."

"You should..." She casts about for an answer, and gives in when Adrien only blinks. "...make sure he gets two."

She feels kind of bad for that one. She'd only been meaning to encourage Adrien's cooking. And he'd looked too excited for her to say no. With puppy eyes. She had always been weak for puppy eyes, which hadn't been great with her temporary babysitting job.

Let it never be said she didn't try.

* * *

(4:32) I've got a proposition.

(4:37) * ** _Go on_** *

(4:39) You really want to see Socks, right?

(4:42) * ** _Oh my god_** *

(4:43) * ** _Yes?? *_**

(4:45) Come say hi!

(4:47) * ** _Excellent. I'm on my way to steal your cat_** *

* * *

Marinette doesn't believe in coincidences.

She doesn't believe in fate.

She doesn't believe in 'destiny' or superstition.

It's impossible to deny, though, that the cat in front of her with white paws, hazel eyes, and an unforgettable torn ear was, altogether, the same exact cat she'd shoved into Chat's arms that day of patrol.

She remembers Chat's look of desperation. She remembers countering it with "Hey, you're the cat" because she adored cats (har, har, she'd literally never tell Chat _ever_ ) but she had no real space or time or ability to take care of one and she figured Chat would probably know what to do. Judging by how he'd come to her civilian ego, he hadn't.

"So, you're Socks, huh?" Marinette says.

She supposes she's stuck with two cats in her life. 

At least both were pretty fantastic.

(She refuses to make a cat pun here.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :) comments and all that are greatly appreciated!


End file.
